Big Time Girls
by xXKlaineiscourageXx
Summary: When the boys meet up with some old friends, STUFF happens    A little bit of Kogan in here


**Well, i got bored, so i decided to make this. (these charcters are based off of real people i know.) Love you guys! Thanks for the ideas! =)**

Lauren looked around. Where are they? She thought. She had been waiting 30 minutes for the girls so they could go meet Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos. All the boys had already texted her telling her to hurry up. She sighed, they were already an hour late.

Fiannly, she saw Kyle (me) and Sarah. "Finally!" She yelled. She then counted who was there. Three. "Where's Camille?" She asked. Kyle shrugged. Camille was just behind them. "Ahh! Why is she always late when we meet the boys?" Lauren asked

"Probably because she has a crush on James." Kyle and Sarah laughed. Lauren growned. "You both remind me so much of James and Carlos, it's not even funny." This only made them laugh harder. Suddenly, he phone vibrated.

**Incoming call from Kendall **it read. "Hello?" "Hey, where are you guys?" Lauren looked at her laughing best friends. "Camilles late, and Kyle and Sarah are rofling." Kendall laughed. "Sounds like a normal day." Lauren laughed with him "You have **no** idea. Well be there in 10." "Ok. See yea later." She said goodbye and looked at Kyle and Sarah, who stopped laughing.

Camille finnaly came down the stairs and waved. "Where have you been? Were almost an hour late." "Relax. The park isn't going anywhere." Lauren sighed. Why are her friends so crazy? But, she loves them none the less. This was one of lifes main mysterys.

Lauren finnaly had a chance to see what everybody was wearing. Kyle was wearing a t-shirt,basketball shorts, and converse.(she was the main tom-boy of the group **(1)** ). She then looked at Camille who was far from a tom-boy. She was wearing a sequined sweater, designer jeans, and black , who was both a tom-boy and girly, was wearing blue jeans, a Allstar Weekend shirt**(2)**, and brown boots.

Lauren was also girly and tom-boyish. She was wearing black pants, a black Allstar Weeknd shirt just like Sarah's (they all went to there concert), and some Pumas. "Can we go now?" Kyle asked. "Sure." Lauren replied. They then left the Palm Woods and walked to the park.

**With the boys...**

"Whats taking them so long Kenny?" Logan asked his boyfriend. Kendall had just gotten off the phone with Lauren, who said the others were to blame. "Camille was taking forever, but she said they'll be here 10." "Finnaly! Kyle and me have so much to catch up on since i left Minnsota." Logan yelled happily. "I know." Kendall replied. "So do me and Lauren."

The girls were the guys best girl friends (not in the dating way.) before they went to L.A. Kendall was Laurens best guy friend, Logan was Kyle's, Carlos was Sarah's, and James was Camille's. The boys missed them all equaly, though. In fact, if Kyle was the only one coming to the park, Kendall would have been just exited to see her as he would have to Lauren.

They were all brothers and sisters, no matter how much one bonded with the other. Suddenly, he heard his name. He turned around and saw Lauren running towards him. She pulled him into a tight hug and started laughing. She let go and looked at him. "WOAH, you've gotten tall." She then shifted her attiention to Logan. "Logie!" She then pulled him into a tight hug to.

"Yo! Don't kill him! I wanna hug him before he dies at 17!" Yelled a familar voice. Kyle. She dropped her bag she was carrying (probabley her backpack she always carries), and ran straight towards Logan. Lauren let go of Logan before she was pushed out of the way. "Kyle!" Logan yelled.

"I know my name!" She said as she hugged him even missed being able to hug him whenever she wanted. Suddenly, they heard a yell. Not a yell like "Ahh help me!" but a exited yell. Suddenly, a girl with glasses ran towards Carlos and tackled him.

"Sarah!" He yelled on the ground. Sarah helped him up off the ground and gave him a smile. "Sorry, had sugar before we left." He hugged her to let her know that it was cool. "I can't get any cell service!" Camille**(3)** yelled. "Where the heck is- JAMES!" She yelled when she saw him. She then ran into his arms and gave him a tight hug. At this time, Kyle let go and hugged the rest of the boys. All the girls gave hugs to the rest who they didn't hug.

Carlos,however,didn't let go of Kyle until the others pulled them apart. Kyle laughed. She loved how Carlos was so lovable. "So, what extreme things have you done latley?" Sarah asked Carlos. "I went skinny dipping in the pool with the guys at 3 a.m yesturday." "WOAH!" Kyle yelled.

"It's worse than you think. I was sick with the flu yesturday." Logan told Kyle. "Aww." Kyle said as she hugged Logan. Kendall felt a little jelous, then let it go. It's just Kyle being herself. For the rest of the afternoon, they played basketball (the girls beat them by 4 thanks to Kyle's layups), ate lunch, and laughed. It was one of the best days the ever had in L.A.

That night, the girls slept over at 2J. Katie was very happy about seeing the girls again. Not to mention, so was Kendall's mom. They all talked (exept Kyle and Katie, who wern't that intrested who was dating who at the Palm Woods) while the boys watched Pirates of the Carribian**(4)**.

When they all finnaly caught up, got out all there giggles, and ate till they felt sick, they all passed out either on the floor, or on the couch. Kyle fell asleep next to Logan, who was laying next to Kendall, who was laying next to Lauren on the floor. James fell asleep by the T.V next to Camille.

Of course, Carlos and Sarah called the couch. They were both snoring, which kept Kendall and Logan up. Logan turned towards Kendall so he could talk to him. "This was the best night." Logan told his boyfriend. "I know. I missed them so much." Logan yawned. Kendall smiled at his boyfriend. Logan was so cute when he was tired. Kendall kissed the brunette on the head. "Go to sleep Logie." Logan nodded and fell asleep in Kendall's arms.

Kendall felt his own eyes feeling heavy. He then fell asleep, dreaming of what would come tommarow.

**(1)- i really am the tomboy of all my friends.**

**(2)- Allstar Weekend rocks**

**(3)- I have a friend named Camille. I'm not talking about the Camille that used to date Logan**

**(4)- Read my last story and you'll get that =)**

**Lauren: Yay! awesome story!**

**Me: Thanks =)**

**Camille: I hate this story =(**

**Sarah: why? it's awesome**

**Camille: It makes me sound like a b*tch**

**Me: Sorry =( i didn't mean to *hugs Camille***

**Camille: It's ok! =D**

**ALL: YAY!**

**Logan: Can we go play Bball now?**

**Me: Sure, if you wanna get beat again =D**

**Logan:... Your mean sometimes**

**Me: *Huggles Logan***

**Kendall: My boyfriend! *snaches Logan***

**Sarah: Can we end the talking in black thing?**

**Me: Sure**

Me: =D

Sarah: Not what i ment

Me: D=

**See you guys later!**


End file.
